


My Date with Mikey

by Luxvolt



Category: FireFawx, Original Work, Shota - Fandom, Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxvolt/pseuds/Luxvolt
Summary: Ten year old fifth grader Patrick met the cutest boy he’d ever seen when Mikey walked into his hometown named BL City. They have been best friends ever since. Now two years older and a seventh grader Patrick decides to move their friendship to the next level.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mikey’s Travel Notes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/476920) by FireFawx. 



> This is created as part of a contest from FireFawx who is an artist on Twitter. This is a fanfic including FireFawx’s original character Mikey in his manga on Pixiv. If you don’t like yaoi or underage i.e. shota boys having gay sex then you may want to leave now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction to Patrick’s and Mikey’s relationship.

  Hi, my name is Patrick and this is the story of how Mikey became my boyfriend.

   I’m in love with my best friend Mikey. He was the cutest boy I’d ever seen. I’ve liked him ever since we met when he walked into my hometown named BL City. He had said he was traveling around and only stayed in one place for while but that changed when he met me. He told me of the time when he arrived in one town and these foxes stripped him and burnt his clothes. He has given me small hints that he felt the same way over the past two.  
   He would joke with me about wanting to kiss me if I won in a swimming competition, he would ‘accidentally’ grope my crotch when we were playing in the pool at his house, or grab my butt when we took a bath together.  
   I’m now twelve years old and he is eleven almost twelve as well. I am ready to confess my feelings for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before the date. Patrick calls up his best friend to see if he was free Saturday.

   It was Friday night and tomorrow the amusement park was going to open the new ride. I thought this would be a good opportunity to tell him how I feel about him. I nervously called up Mikey Friday night to ask if he wanted to hang out tomorrow.

   “Hello”, said Mikey when he answered. My heart jumped into my throat because I was busy thinking of what to say.  
  “H-hey Mikey. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out and go to the amusement park tomorrow.” I was trying my best to hide the fact that I was nervous but my voice cracked which made me even more nervous and embarrassed.  
  “Are you okay Patrick? You seem nervous.” I could tell he was starting to get concerned so I took a deep breath and let it out.  
  “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just excited because they are opening up a new ride tomorrow” I said hoping he wouldn’t question it any further.  
  “I know! I can’t wait to ride it too. What time did you want to meet up?”  
  “Well, the park opens up at 8 am so I was thinking about being one of the first ones there. Is that too early for you?”  
  “No, it isn’t. Especially if I get to spend the morning with you,” Mikey said seductively. I gasped, blushing even harder now. My heart was racing and my mind was trying to figure out if he was joking again or not.  
  *gulp* “U-uh what? R-really?” I then heard him start laughing. I knew it. He keeps teasing me and I can’t tell if he is serious when he does this. “I told you to not tease me that way,” I said trying to sound hurt even though I do enjoy his teasing.  
  “Okay, okay. I’m sorry. Yeah, getting there early is fine with me” he said while still laughing a little. I started laughing a little myself. “There we go. You no longer sound nervous Patrick. So, I’ll see you on our date tomorrow. Hehe.”  
  “I hate you,” I said playfully.  
  “No you don’t. I’m your best friend.”  
  I was starting to get tired, so I said good night and went to lay on my bed. “Date huh? I guess I’ll call it a date. Okay, I need to make sure to remain calm tomorrow. I don’t want him teasing me too much.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and Mikey enjoy spending time together and riding the brand new ride that opened up. Then they get some lunch.

   I met Mikey outside his house. We rode our bikes to the amusement park and locked up our bikes to the bike rack. It was a little busy this morning because of the new ride. When we got inside, we were one of the first people to ride the new roller coaster. After riding a few more rides we stopped to eat. He got a cheeseburger and nachos while I got chili cheese tater tots and a cheeseburger. I decided to try and tease him.  
  “Mikey, you want me to feed you some tater tots?” Mikey looked a bit surprised that I said that but he quickly regained his composure.  
  “Sure! I love them. They’re the same size as your balls. They would fit perfectly in my mouth.” I started blushing. “You’re so cute when you get embarrassed.”  
   How did he turn that around and end up teasing me? I picked up a few tater tots and started feeding him. I just stared at him while feeding him and started thinking perverted thoughts.  
  _Mikey looks really handsome today. He also smells fantastic. Did he buy cologne just for this? I need to find the right time to tell him how I feel. I would love to be able to stick my hand down his shorts and fondle his…_  
Just then my thoughts were interrupted.  
  “Okay, so what’s next Patrick?”  
  “Huh? Oh...Uh. L-Let’s go on the new ride again.” _Did he catch me staring at him just now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the next chapter until the last chapter there will be lemon scenes. If you don’t like yaoi or gay sex then thank you for reading but you may want to leave now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey finds the best attraction in the park.

  “I have a better idea. I know of a new ride that I want to try out” Mikey said with a smirk. I looked at him puzzled. _What is he talking about?_  
  “This park has another new ride? I didn’t know that. I only heard of the one new ride.”  
  “Oh, this one isn’t owned by the park.” I was even more confused now. “Come with me,” Mikey said grabbing my hand. My body jumped when he touched my hand. He looked back to make sure I was okay. I followed him behind some tall bushes by one of the older rides that don’t get used anymore when he suddenly stopped.  
  “I don’t see another new ride?” I said. I soon found out why he brought me here.  
  He then turned and dropped to his knees. “But I do,” said Mikey as he reached for my green and blue checkered shorts and pulled them down.  
  “Wah! What are you doing? I told you not to tease me.” I blushed and turned my head not wanting to look him in the eyes. He was surprised that I wasn’t wearing any underwear.  
  “Oh, not wearing any underwear huh? Were you hoping to have a different kind of fun? Also, I’m not teasing you this time. I’m completely serious. You’ve also grown quite a bit as well”  
  “Wh-What? No.” Even though I was hoping to have sex with him after I confessed. Looks like he actually had the same idea I had. I wonder, was he planning this from the start?  
  “Okay. So why aren’t you wearing any underwear then?”  
  Well, it looks like this is the best opportunity for me to tell him the truth. So here it goes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick finally confesses his true feelings and Mikey decides to have an appetizer before drinking Patrick’s milk.

  “Mikey, I like you. I mean to say that I l..I-lov…” _Calm down, Patrick. Just breath and say it._ I take a deep breath and let it out. I look down at Mikey and see that he was holding my soft dick in his hand. I start to blush more. _Okay just do it._ “Mikey, I love you!”  
  “I know. I’ve known for a while. The fact is I love you too. That’s why I keep teasing you and why I stayed instead of leaving to travel more. You look so cute.”  
  _Huh? He knew?_ Before I could question it further I felt him licking my balls. “A-Aah!” I let out a small moan as my body shivered in pleasure. Mikey put his hand down his own shorts and started to massage his pink hole.   
  “Mmnh…” Mikey started moaning as he massaged his hole and took my balls in his mouth one at a time. Gently sucking on them. He would twirl his tongue around my balls. It felt so good! Even better than I imagined. He stopped playing with my balls and said “See I told you they would fit perfectly in my mouth.” He lifted up my shirt to access my nipples which had become slightly harder. He began to rub one nipple while licking the other one.  
  “Mnn! Mikey, keep doing that.” By this time my dick had awakened and was standing up. Every time his tongue crossed my nipple my dick twitched in anticipation. He continued teasing me by licking and sucking on my nipples until he noticed my erection twitching. He moved back to my dick and started gliding his tongue up and down my shaft.  
  “Haa…! Haa!” My moans filled the air around us.  
  “You’re so cute. Oh, you’re leaking Patrick. Hehehe. You taste really good” Mikey said. He started licking the tip of my dick. I couldn’t take it any longer.  
  “Please, Mikey…” I said looking at him with lust and desperation in my eyes. Mikey saw my expression and knew that I needed relief.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey finally gets to drink Patrick’s milk but realizes it was more than he anticipated.

  My body shook with pleasure every time his tongue touched my dick.  
  “A-Ahh! Hahh!!” I couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Before I could finish that thought I felt an incredible sensation. Mikey had wrapped his soft lips around my dick.  
  “H-Haa..! Ahh!... Haa!” I couldn’t help but moan even louder. It felt better than when I did it myself. I lost myself to the pleasure I was experiencing. I was moaning so loudly that if anyone was passing by they would have heard me. Thankfully this area doesn’t get many visitors because all the rides in this part of the park are to be demolished soon.  
  “Mmkh...! Mmmhkk” _*Slurp* *Slurp*_ Mikey moaned as he thought, _Wow Patrick tastes better than I thought. He’s so adorable! I just couldn’t stop myself. When I saw him try to tease me back by trying to embarrass me I knew I had to have him._  
  “A-ahh! This feels incredible!” He was swirling his tongue around the tip of my dick as he continued to suck me off. He was bobbing back and forth. Just watching him give me a blowjob was turning me on even more. I could tell that he was also getting turned on. His dick inside his shorts had tented and was twitching. There was a bit moisture on his shorts too.  
  I knew I was getting close to my climax.  
  “Mikey...I’m g-gonna c-cum!” Mikey looked up at me to let me know he heard me and continued on. “Haa!...Aah!”. As I thrust my hips forward shoving my dick into his mouth as far as I could go I let out a moan as I shot thick streams of hot white cum down his throat. He took most of it but some dripped out.  
  “Mmmghh!!!” _*gulp* *gulp*_ I could hear Mikey moaning as he swallowed my juices.  
  “Ohhhh!” I moaned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey gets to ride the new ride he had been waiting for. It’s name was Patrick’s dick.

   After catching our breaths Mikey told me to lay down and close my eyes. I obeyed and laid down looking up to a clear blue sky then closed my eyes. “Seems like you’re eager to start again Patrick?” Mikey said as my dick was starting to rise again.  
   I opened my eyes back up to see Mikey pulling down his blue shorts releasing his dick which was leaking precum. He saw me peeking and said, “You couldn’t resist looking, could you? Hehe. Do you like what you see?”  
    _*gulp*_ “Yes! V-Very much so.” He then turned around to show me his butt which was very cute.  
  He stretched his buttchecks and massaged his hole some more to help with what he planned to do next. I felt my hard and twitching dick against his tight pink hole as he started to slowly insert it inside him. Thanks to his prep work as well as the mixture of my cum and his spit his dick went in smoothly. Mikey knew he wouldn’t last long before climaxing because of all the teasing he gave me.  
  “Mnnh…! Ergh!” We both moaned. I couldn’t believe that I was having sex with my best friend. I had dreamed of this for a long time. I could tell Mikey was in a bit of pain but he seemed to be enjoying himself despite it. He started slowly and gradually increasing his pace. Mikey’s insides were so tight and warm.  
   I felt my dick hit something inside him and heard him moan like he never had before.  
   Mikey momentarily paused from pleasure then continued. I felt my dick hit that same spot over and over again. “Unnh…! Ahh…! Haa…! Hah…!” Looks like he was losing himself to the pleasure this time.  
   I must have found his pleasure spot. It wasn’t long before I felt pressure build up again. I felt myself leaking precum which loosened up his insides allowing my dick to slide in and out better. Mikey was also leaking a lot of precum now. Drops of it were hitting his chest and flinging everywhere. As his insides clenched down on me, I couldn’t hold on any longer.  
   “Mikey, I’m cumming again!”  
   “Me too Patrick!”  
   As we both reached our climax we moaned loudly. “Ahh! Haa! Ahh!”  
  Spurting my thick juices into his ass, I felt some of it leak out. Once his ass had its fill it released my dick, sliding back out into the open air.  
   Mikey’s cum had covered his stomach and chest. Some had landed on his cheek as well as the ground next to us. We laid there until we caught of breaths then decided to clean up before we got caught.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both end up on the beach watching the sunset.

   It was late in the afternoon, so we decided to leave and go see a movie. Afterward, we stopped at my house so I could prepare a picnic dinner. We headed for the beach to watch the sunset. When we got there we found a secluded area, set up the picnic, and enjoyed the food we brought.  
   After we finished eating Mikey turned to me and said “I have liked you since the first time we met. You were so shy and quiet. You immediately blushed when I started talking to you. It was so cute.”  
  “That was because when I looked up I saw the cutest boy I had ever seen” I said.  
  We sat until the sun disappeared holding hands then went home. Since then, we became even closer as we grew up.


End file.
